prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1993
This is a list of various things that took place in 1993. Significant events Unknown :*Creation of the UWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship. :*Michinoku Pro Wrestling founded. January :*11 - The first WWF Monday Night Raw airs on the USA Network, replacing WWF Prime Time Wrestling (whose final program aired a week earlier). The first event takes place at the Manhattan Center in New York City. The main event of the first show sees The Undertaker defeat Damien Demento; a running storyline throughout the first broadcast featured Bobby Heenan trying to enter the arena after being barred :*27 - André René Roussimoff - best known to fans as André the Giant - is found dead in a hotel room in Paris, France; he had died peacefully in his sleep of congestive heart failure, brought on by acromegaly and other physical ailments suffered late in his lifetime. He was 46 years old, and his death makes mainstream news. His death is also the first to be marked with a ten-bell salute on a WWF wrestling program, the salute coming on the February 2 episode of WWF Monday Night RAW; a ten-bell salute is also given at the "Headlock For Hunger" charity wrestling card at New York City's Madison Square Garden :*29 - The WWF presents its "Headlock For Hunger" ceremony during a card at New York City's Madison Square Garden, where Bret Hart presented officials with the American Red Cross a check for $100,000 to go toward fighting world hunger; the entire WWF cast is present for the 15-minute ceremony, which includes remarks from officials from both the WWF and the Red Cross March :*22 - The WWF Hall of Fame is created, with André the Giant, who had died just two months earlier, announced as the first inductee. A video package of André's greatest moments is shown as part of the announcement April :*6 - Eastern Championship Wrestling, the TV show for the promotion of the same name, debuts in syndication. When ECW joins the National Wrestling Alliance later in the year, the show is accordingly renamed by adding the NWA prefix to it June :*13 - Hulk Hogan makes his final television appearance for the WWF during his most famous run (1983-1993) for the organization at King of the Ring pay-per-view event at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Hogan is defeated by Yokozuna for the WWF Heavyweight Championship (after Harvey Wippleman, disguised as a photographer, shoots a plume of flame into Hogan's eyes. Hogan will wrestle Yokozuna in several rematches, all non-taped house shows during a WWF tour of Europe, during the next two months before his final match August 6 in Sheffield, England (Hogan defeating Yokozuna by disqualification). Hogan will make several non-WWF affiliated appearances in Japan before signing a contract with rival WCW in early 1994 September :*Shawn Michaels quits the WWF over claims that he failed to defend his WWF Intercontinental Championship enough. Michaels would return by the end of October :* WWF Magazine publishes its only installment of what was intended to be a semi-regular feature, "Now It's Our Turn." The column was the WWF's legitimate (non-kayfabe) response and defense against accusations from former wrestlers and employees in the ongoing scandal involving steroid use by its top superstars, and focused heavily on accusations made by Superstar Billy Graham. It is currently unknown what future columns would have addressed, or if subsequent installments were even planned. About this same time, Vince McMahon, Jr. goes on camera in a studio setting, taping a brief statement denying the steroid accusations and promising fans that the WWF can be counted on for clean, wholesome entertainment :* Gene Okerlund makes his final appearances for the WWF during his most famous run (1983-1993); like Hulk Hogan, Okerlund had signed a contract with WCW :*1 - World Championship Wrestling withdraws from the NWA. The split came about due to the NWA's objection to Rick Rude's planned win of the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Ric Flair being revealed by WCW's TV tapings at the Disney-MGM Studios (which took place months in advance of broadcast) in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, as well as WCW's refusal to let the NWA World Champion defend the title in other NWA member promotions (including New Japan Pro Wrestling and Eastern Championship Wrestling) :*18 - Creation of the WCW International World Heavyweight Championship by WCW. The championship, physically represented by the Big Gold Belt which had been used to represent the NWA World Heavyweight Championship since Ric Flair introduced the belt in 1986, was created after WCW withdrew from the NWA on September 1 October :*18 - Crush returns from injury and attacks his best friend the Randy Savage on Monday Night Raw. November :*26 - Bobby Heenan makes his last appearance for the WWF during a television taping at the Westchester County Civic Center in White Plains, New York, after having signed a contract with rival WCW. His last television appearance airs on the December 6 WWF Monday Night Raw, where he was (kayfabe) fired from the WWF for making disparaging remarks about Gorilla Monsoon throughout the show's broadcast Births March :*22 - Nikita Naridian September :*30 - Trevor Lee Deaths January :*27 - André the Giant (Heart failure) February :*18 - Kerry Von Erich (Suicide by gunshot) March :*11 - Dino Bravo 43 (Homicide) Debuts :*Jeff Bradley :*Tom Howard :*Nelson Frazier, Jr. :*Hardcore Holly :*Joey Styles :*Doug Basham :*Masters Of The Powerbomb (Sid Vicious and Vader) :*Tammy Sytch :*Jeff Bradley :*Jeff Hardy October :*Doug Williams :*2 - El Zorro November :*27 - Oziel Toscano December :*8 - Joe Lider :*20 - Jeff Jarrett (WWF in ring debut) Events January :*11 - Monday Night RAW :*18 - Monday Night RAW :*25 - Monday Night RAW February :*1 - Monday Night RAW :*15 - Monday Night RAW :*22 - Monday Night RAW March :*1 - Monday Night RAW :*8 - Monday Night RAW :*15 - Monday Night RAW :*22 - Monday Night RAW April :*2 - SMW Bluegrass Brawl I :*5 - Monday Night RAW :*12 - Monday Night RAW :*19 - Monday Night RAW :*26 - Monday Night RAW May :*3 - Monday Night RAW :*9 - SMW Volunteer Slam II :*10 - Monday Night RAW :*15 - SMW The Last Tango In Texas :*17 - Monday Night RAW :*24 - Monday Night RAW :*31 - Monday Night RAW June :*7 - Monday Night RAW :*14 - Monday Night RAW :*19 - ECW Super Summer Sizzler :*21 - Monday Night RAW :*28 - Monday Night RAW July :*5 - Monday Night RAW :*12 - Monday Night RAW :*19 - Monday Night RAW :*26 - Monday Night RAW August :*2 - Monday Night RAW :*9 - Monday Night RAW :*14 - SMW Fire On The Mountain :*16 - Monday Night RAW :*20 - SMW K-Town Showdown September :*13 - Monday Night RAW :*20 - Monday Night RAW :*27 - Monday Night RAW October :*4 - Monday Night RAW :*11 - Monday Night RAW :*18 - Monday Night RAW :*25 - Monday Night RAW November :*1 - Monday Night RAW :*8 - Monday Night RAW :*10 - WWF Survivor Series Showdown (Televised event) :*12 - ECW Terror At Tabor :*13 - ECW November To Remember :*15 - Monday Night RAW :*26 - SMW Thanksgiving Thunder :*29 - Monday Night RAW December :*6 - Monday Night RAW :*13 - Monday Night RAW :*20 - Monday Night RAW :*26 - ECW Holiday Hell :*27 - Monday Night RAW Pay-Per-View events January :*24 - WWF Royal Rumble February :*21 - SuperBrawl III April :*4 - WWF Wrestlemania IX May :*23 - WCW Slamboree - "A Legends Reunion" June :*13 - WWF King Of The Ring July :*18 - WCW Beach Blast August :*30 - WWF SummerSlam September :*19 - WCW Fall Brawl October :*24 - WCW Halloween Havoc November :*20 - BattleBowl :*24 - WWF Survivor Series December :*27 - WCW Starrcade Title changes January :*4 - The Great Muta wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Masa Chono at the WCW-New Japan Supershow in Tokyo; Jushin Liger wins the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship from Último Dragón at the WCW-New Japan Supershow :*9 - Bart Sawyer wins the Championship Wrestling USA Television Championship from John Rambo in Portland, Oregon; Beetlejuice and Konnan el Barbaro defeat the Samoans (Polynesian Prince & Tasmanian Devil) to become the first CWUSA Northwest Tag Team Champions in Portland :*11 - Dustin Rhodes wins the vacant WCW United States Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Rick Steamboat in Atlanta, Georgia (aired on tape delay on WCW Saturday Night on January 16; this match was originally to determine a number-one contender to then-champion Rick Rude, but when Rude was stripped of the title due to injury, the match was changed to decide a new champion); Brian Christopher defeat Jeff Jarrett to win the USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship in Memphis, Tennessee :*16 - Chris Adams defeats Iceman Parsons to win the WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship in Mexia, Texas :*18 - The Heavenly Bodies (Stan Lane and Tom Prichard) win the SMW Tag Team Championship from The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Robert Gibson & Ricky Morton) in Newton, North Carolina (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on January 30) :*23 - Col. DeBeers wins the CWUSA TV title from Bart Sawyer in Portland :*29 - The Bad Breed (Ian Rotten and Axl Rotten) defeat the Texas Mustangs (Bobby Duncum, Jr. and John Hawk) to win the GWF Tag Team Championship in Dallas, Texas February :*2 - The Nightstalker defeats Tracy Smothers to win the SMW Beat the Champ Television Championship in Jellico, Tennessee (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on February 20) :*8 - Tim Horner defeats The Nightstalker to win the SMW TV title in Jellico (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on March 6) :*20 - Bart Sawyer regains the CWUSA TV title from Col. DeBeers in Portland :*21 - Barry Windham wins the NWA World title from The Great Muta at SuperBrawl III in Asheville, North Carolina :*27 - Col. DeBeers regains the CWUSA TV title from Bart Sawyer in Portland March :*1 - Jeff Jarrett defeats Brian Christopher to win the USWA Southern title in Memphis; Bobby Eaton wins the SMW TV title from Tim Horner in Sevierville, Tennessee (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on March 27) :*2 - The Hollywood Blondes (Steve Austin and Brian Pillman) defeat Rick Steamboat and Shane Douglas to win the NWA and WCW World Tag Team Championships in Macon, Georgia :*3 - Mano Negra wins the NWA World Middleweight Championship from Atlantis in Acapulco, Mexico :*11 - Sting wins the WCW World Heavyweight Championship from Big Van Vader in London, England :*17 - Big Van Vader regains the WCW World title from Sting in Dublin, Ireland April :*2 - Tracy Smothers wins the SMW Heavyweight Championship from Tony Anthony in Pikeville, Kentucky :*3 - Don Muraco defeats The Sandman to win the ECW Heavyweight Championship in Radnor, Pennsylvania :*4 - Yokozuna defeats Bret Hart at WrestleMania IX to win the WWF Heavyweight Championship in Las Vegas, Nevada; Hulk Hogan immediately challenges and defeats Yokozuna at WrestleMania after Mr. Fuji accidentally throws salt in the eyes of Yokozuna to win the WWF title :*19 - Brian Lee wins the SMW TV title from Bobby Eaton in Barbourville, Kentucky (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on May 1; Lee vacates the title on June 7 after winning five consecutive matches) May :*1 - Brian Christopher defeats Jeff Jarrett to win the USWA Southern title in Memphis :*3 - Papa Shango wins the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship from Jerry Lawler in Memphis :*15 - The SMW title, last held by Tracy Smothers, is vacated following a match against Tony Anthony; The Rock 'n' Roll Express win the SMW Tag Team title from the Heavenly Bodies in Johnson City, Tennessee in a match where the loser of the fall must leave SMW (the Bodies' Stan Lane lost the fall) :*17 - Marty Jannetty defeats Shawn Michaels to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship in New York City :*23 - Oro wins the NWA World Middleweight title from Mano Negra :*29 - The WCW United States title, last held by Dustin Rhodes, is held up two weeks after a double-pin in a match against Rick Rude (aired on WCW WorldWide on May 15) June :*7 - Bobby Blaze wins the vacant SMW TV title by defeating Tony Anthony in Cumberland, Kentucky (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on June 26) :*11 - Tracy Smothers regains the vacant SMW title by defeating Tony Anthony in Knoxville, Tennessee :*13 - Yokozuna defeats Hulk Hogan to win the WWF title at King of the Ring in Dayton, Ohio :*21 - Owen Hart wins the USWA Unified title from Papa Shango in Memphis :*26 - Silver Shadow wins the CWUSA TV title from Col. DeBeers in Portland :*28 - Jeff Jarrett defeats Brian Christopher to win the USWA Southern title in Memphis; The Mighty Yankee (Tony Anthony under a mask) wins the SMW TV title from Bobby Blaze in Council, Virginia (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on July 17; Anthony vacates the title on August 16 after winning five consecutive matches); The Bruise Brothers (Don and Ron Harris) win the SMW Tag Team title from The Rock 'n' Roll Express in Council (aired on July 10) July :*3 - Mano Negra regains the NWA World Middleweight title from Oro in Puebla, Mexico :*5 - Jerry Lawler wins the USWA Unified title from Owen Hart in Memphis :*10 - Col. DeBeers regains the CWUSA TV title from Silver Shadow in Portland :*17 - Brian Lee wins the SMW title from Tracy Smothers in Johnson City :*18 - Ric Flair defeats Barry Windham to win the NWA World title at Beach Blast in Biloxi, Mississippi; Vampire Warrior defeats Jeff Jarrett to win the USWA Southern title in Memphis August :*8 - Tito Santana defeats Don Muraco to win the ECW title in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania :*16 - Jimmy Del Ray wins the vacant SMW TV title by defeating Ricky Morton in Clinton, Tennessee (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on September 4) :*18 - Paul Roma and Arn Anderson defeat Steve Austin and Lord Steven Regal (subbing for the injured Brian Pillman) to win the NWA and WCW World Tag Team titles in Dayton, Florida :*23 - Jeff Jarrett defeats Vampire Warrior to win the USWA Southern title in Memphis :*30 - Dustin Rhodes regains the vacant WCW United States title by beating Rick Rude in Atlanta (aired on WCW Saturday Night on September 11) September :*The USWA Southern title is renamed as the USWA Heavyweight title :*1 - The NWA World title, last held by Ric Flair, is declared vacant when WCW withdraws from the NWA; the NWA World Tag Team title, last held by Paul Roma and Arn Anderson, is also declared vacant, leaving Roma and Anderson with only the WCW World Tag Team title :*9 - Shane Douglas wins the ECW title by forfeit from Tito Santana in Roanoke, Virginia :*10 - The Rock 'n' Roll Express regain the SMW Tag Team title from the Bruise Brothers in a hair vs. title match in Morristown, Tennessee :*13 - Tatanka wins the USWA Unified title from Jerry Lawler in Memphis; Tommy Rich defeats Jeff Jarrett to win the USWA title in Memphis; Robert Gibson wins the SMW TV title from Jimmy Del Ray in Oakwood, Virginia (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on September 18); Tony Anthony wins the SMW TV title from Robert Gibson in Oakwood (aired on September 25) :*19 - Rick Rude defeats Ric Flair to win the WCW International Heavyweight Championship at Fall Brawl in Houston, Texas; The Nasty Boys (Jerry Sags and Brian Knobbs) defeat Paul Roma and Arn Anderson to win the WCW World Tag Team title at Fall Brawl :*20 - Shinya Hashimoto defeats The Great Muta to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in Nagoya, Japan; Jerry Lawler regains the USWA Unified title from Tatanka in Memphis :*27 - Razor Ramon defeated Rick Martel to win the vacant WWF Intercontinental Championship on Raw. Due to tape delay this episode aired on October 11, 1993. October :*1 - The SMW TV title, last held by Tony Anthony, is vacated :*2 - Sabu defeated Shane Douglas to win the ECW title in Philadelphia. :*4 - Marcus Bagwell and 2 Cold Scorpio defeated The Nasty Boys to win the WCW World Tag Team title in Columbus, Georgia; Jeff Jarrett defeats Tommy Rich to win the USWA title in Memphis; Tim Horner wins the vacant SMW TV title by defeating Juicy Johnny in Jellico (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on November 6; Horner vacates the title on December 6 after being injured by Prince Kharis) :*11 - Randy Savage wins the USWA Unified title from Jerry Lawler in Memphis. :*24 - The Nasty Boys defeated Marcus Bagwell and 2 Cold Scorpio to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship at Halloween Havoc in New Orleans, Louisiana November :*5 - El Hijo Del Santo and Octagón defeat Eddie Guerrero and Love Machine to win the IWC World Tag Team Championship in Tonalá, Mexico :*20 - The USWA Unified title, last held by Randy Savage, is vacated when the USWA temporarily ends its working agreement with the WWF :*22 - Jeff Jarrett wins a battle royal to win the vacant USWA Unified title in Memphis; Buddy Landel defeats Jeff Jarrett to win the USWA title in Memphis :*24 - The Heavenly Bodies (Jimmy Del Ray & Tom Prichard) win the SMW Tag Team Championship from The Rock 'n' Roll Express at the WWF Survivor Series in Boston, Massachusetts December :*4 - Corazón de León defeats Mano Negra to win the NWA World Middleweight title in Mexico City :*5 - Brian Christopher defeats Buddy Landel to win the USWA title in Memphis :*6 - Tracy Smothers wins the vacant SMW TV title by defeating Chris Candido in Jefferson, North Carolina (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on December 11); Chris Candido wins the SMW TV title from Tracy Smothers in Jefferson (aired on January 8, 1994) :*13 - Alundra Blayze defeats Heidi Lee Morgan in a tournament final to win the WWF Women's Championship in Poughkeepsie, New York :*20 - Jerry Lawler wins the USWA Unified title from Jeff Jarrett in Memphis :*26 - Terry Funk defeats Sabu to win the ECW title in Philadelphia :*27 - Ric Flair wins the WCW World title from Big Van Vader at Starrcade 1993 in Charlotte, North Carolina; Steve Austin wins the WCW United States title from Dustin Rhodes at Starrcade Retired/Disbanded Unknown :*Masters Of The Powerbomb (Sid Vicious & Vader) August :*Money Inc. (Ted Dibiase & Irwin R. Schyster) See also Category:Wrestling Years